


Long Live The Emperor

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: After they defeated Haggar and won the war, the Paladins knew picking a new Galra ruler would not be easy.  However, when Kolivan and Krolia return with news of a potential leader, things take an interesting turn.





	Long Live The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gullwhacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullwhacker/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Gullwhacker's birthday. So you can all blame him for this. LOL

When Haggar died, Hunk had wanted to believe that everything would became easier. Some things were, they didn’t have as many enemies craving to blast them upon sight. Sure there were still some Galra still trying to fight to avenge Zarkon and take over the empire themselves, but without Haggar to guide them they were getting rather easy to drive off.

However, there was still the gapping problem of the Galra needing a leader. There was a long list of Galra more than willing to take on the role, but the Coalition had to make certain it wouldn’t be someone that would turn on them.

Course, the Galra wouldn’t accept a leader that the Coalition choose for them either. It was a tricky matter.

Hunk tried not to think about it too hard and instead focussed on his paladins duties and helping with now freed planets recover from being under Zarkon’s thumb.

That all changed when Krolia and Kolivan arrived and requested all the paladins be present. Both curious and nervous, they had gathered in the meeting room in the Garrison. Kolivan and Krolia pulled back their hoods as they entered.

“Is everyone here?” Krolia asked.

“Yes,” Pidge said as she did a quick headcount. “Although, the mice aren’t here.”

“They don’t count as paladins,” Coran stated firmly.

Hunk smirked. “I think the mice thing differently since Pidge and I designed that miniature robot mouse for them to pilot.”

“I still don’t understand what caused you two to build that for them,” Shiro stated.

Pidge smiled and shrugged. “We were bored and they have the skills to take out a guard. They deserve their own robot.”

“Also they just look so cute driving it,” Hunk added as he and Pidge high fived.

“I should really get around to making them some sweaters,” Lance replied.

“I think they would actually appreciate hats more,” Allura added.

“Oh yeah?” Lance said as his eyes sparked with curiosity. “What kind of hats?”

Kolivan coughed into his hands. “I hate to interrupt, but we have very important information.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in his chair. “What is it?”

“It would appear that most of the civilian Galra have someone in mind they would like to be their new Emperor and are rapidly gathering support for,” Krolia said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Hunk gave a low whistle. “Wow? Really? Who is it?” Must be someone incredible to get so many Galra wanting them.

Koliva turned to him, raised his arm and pointed. “They want you.”

Hunk blinked, and then slowly inched closer over the table as he cupped a hand over his ear. “Sorry, I must have misheard you. I thought you just said it was me.”

“We did,” Krolia said calmly. “The Galra people want you to be their Emperor.”

The room went silent. Gradually, Hunk’s brain went through three stages in ten seconds. First it was shock, then denial and then sheer panic.

“WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!” Hunk cried.

“You guys must have heard it wrong!” Lance cried. “Maybe there’s a Galra general with the same name!”

“Yes! Thank you, Lance! That makes way more sense,” Hunk argued.

“No, it is definitely Paladin Hunk they wished to have as their new ruler,” Kolivan stated dryly.

“B-but that makes no sense!” Pidge replied as she tossed her hands up. “Hunk’s a human!”

Coran grasped his chin. “Yes, unless...” He narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re not part Galra and been keeping it secret this whole time have you?”

Hunk glared at him. “No, I haven’t and if you don’t believe me you can ask my grandma who will happily spend the next two hours in genealogy discussions and I am trying very hard not to freak out right now-”

“Hunk, calm down,” Keith said as he touched his shoulder and looked to Kolivan. “Are you guys certain about this?”

“We checked several times, but it’s true,” Krolia replied as she sat down. “It was a rather surprising discovery.”

“There are many Galra civilians who were very much relieved that Zarkon was defeated by Voltron but were unable to publicly express it. Now that Haggar is confirmed dead they have been very vocal.”

“But I don’t understand,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. “I thought Galra rulers were chosen by the Kral Zera.”

Hunk cringed as he hugged himself. “For the record, I am so not taking part in that.”

“That is the tradition,” Kolivan stated. “However, though it was rare, there were times a ruler was selected due to pressure from the people themselves.”

“And the nobles at the time allowed this?,” Keith said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Considering it was better than dealing with a very large angry mob that was willing to fight for their chosen ruler, yes,” Koliva continued. “It has only happened a few times, but I will admit Hunk would be the first non-Galra candidate.”

“That’s what I don’t understand,” Allura stated. “I recall many rejecting Lotor for not being a full blooded Galra, but Hunk is fully human.”

“Yeah,” Hunk said as he pointed, “Keith would make a better choice since he’s half.”

Keith choked as he waved his hands. “Oh no, don’t drag me into this.”

Krolia gave a half smile as she folded her hands. “We had the same thoughts, but Hunk is apparently very popular.”

“Um...how?” Hunks replied.

Lance smirked. “Well, you did basically start a whole new trend of Galra cuisine with Vrepit Sal.”

Hunk blushed as he rubbed his neck. He had only meant to help improve the guy’s food. Last thing he expected was to start a whole new restaurant chain. Also weirded him out that guy liked to dress as him now.

“Yeah, but that’s just food,” Hunk said.

“Food can be a promising motivator,” Coran added.

Allura smiled. “Also, out of all of us, you were the one most willing to learn about Galra culture.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said as she tilted her glasses. “Remember how you gave that big motivating speech to get those Galra generals to stop fighting when trying to fix the Omega Shield.”

Hunk pushed his finger tips together. “Yeah, but it was only two guys-”

“They apparently recorded your speech and it spread like wildfire among the people,” Kolivan explained.

“Oooh,” Hunk said as he gave a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, well, uh it’s flattering and all, but no way we’re doing this right?”

The others went silent.

Hunk cleared his throat. “I said, ‘there’s no way I’m becoming Emperor’ right, guys?”

“Well,” Shiro said as he cracked a grin, “you would help stabilize the Galra.”

“Guys.”

“Not to mention with you we wouldn’t have to worrying about you trying to backstab the Coalition,” Allura added.

“Uh, guys.”

“Also, Hunk is just a nice guy,” Lance said, “he could totally-”

Hunk stomped his foot. “NO! No! No! Pidge, back me up here! There is no way I am becoming Emperor!”

Kolivan cleared his throat. “Actually, there is a matter regarding Pidge.”

Pidge frowned as she pointed to herself. “Me?”

“Word has spread that you two are rather,” Krolia paused to think of a word “close.”

“Meaning?”

“It is believed a Galra ruler fairs better with a strong second in command, hence why Haggar had been obeyed for so long,” Kolivan continued.

“Wait,” Keith said as he raised a hand, “are you saying they think Pidge is Hunk’s ‘Haggar’?”

“That is the general consensus,” Kolivan stated.

Pidge wrinkled her nose. “Should I take that as an insult?”

“Many believe you have the ability to bend reality to your will and break the rules of common science,” Krolia added.

Pidge grinned as she leaned back in the chair. “Hey, I can live with that!”

“No, you’re not because I’m not becoming the new Galra Emperor,” Hunk declared. “And there is no way I’m doing it-”

“Excuse me,” Romelle called as she dashed in. “Hunk, we just received a message from someone who is demanding to speak with you.”

“Who?” Hunk said as he frowned. All the aliens he knew personally had now relocated to Earth.

Romelle frowned. “It’s a female Galra named Dayak? She said she like to speak to you something regarding unfinished training?”

Hunk paled as he looked to Kolivan. “Does being Emperor mean I can refuse anyone that wants to see me?”

“Normally, yes,” Kolivan said with a raised eyebrow.

“Perfect!” Hunk said as he pointed forward. “Come, Pidge! We got to go design our crowns!”

Pidge cackled as she gleefully ran behind him.

Lance looked around the room and he raised a hand. “I get dibs on designing their coronation outfits.”


End file.
